Diskussion:Aero-Wing
Nanu? Ich dachte, dass der Aero-Wing jetzt non-canon sein soll, da er ja faktisch innerhalb der Serie jemals weder gezeigt noch erwähnt wurde. Dass es ihn angeblich geben soll, weiß ich auch, nur ist mir eben keine gesicherte Quelle bekannt. - defchris/✍ talk 19:57, 27. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Naja, die Quelle ist, daß man ihn von Außen sehen kann. Das er nicht im Einsatz war, ist natürlich schade, aber heißt nicht das es damit gleich kein Kanon ist. Prinzipiell ist alles, was man an einem Raumschiff sehen kann Kanon. --Memory 03:22, 28. Jul 2005 (UTC) Naja, aber wenn es das Aeron-Shuttle an Bord gegeben hätte, warum ist es dann bei besonders schwierigen Planetenlandungen nicht einmal erwähnt worden? Es sieht vom Design her sehr schnittig aus und das macht ja wohl nur bei Atmosphärenflügen einen Sinn. Es wäre zwar möglich, dass das Shuttle gleich zu Anfang schwer beschädigt wurde, aber da es möglich war ein komplett neu entwickeltes Shuttle wie den Delthaflighter zu konzipieren und zu bauen, ist wohl davon auszugehen, das auch ein beschädigtes Shuttle ausgebessert werden könnte. Aber das ist wohl nicht der Grund, da man sonst eine Äußerung des Bedauerns im Bezug auf das zerstörte Shuttle erwartet hätte,etwa: "ZU ärgerlich, dass wir das Aeronshuttle nicht einsetzen können. Nun müssen wir auf den Bau den Delthaflighter warten!"-oder so ähnlich. Pawel :Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß wir in der Serie nicht alles sehen, was wirklich auf dem Schiff passiert. Es könnte auch sein, daß das Aero-Shuttle mehrmals eingesetzt wurde, aber in Missionen, von denen wir eben nix wissen. Eine andere These besagt, daß die Voyager noch gar keinen AW an Bord hatte, weil diese erst einige Zeit später fertiggestellt wurden, und an der Stelle nur eine "Ersatzabdeckung" in den Rumpf eingefügt ist. Letztenendes wissen wir nur, daß die Intrepid-Klasse an sich sowas hat, warum es bei der Voyager (für uns) nicht zu sehen war, bleibt im Dunkeln. Abgesehen davon wurde der Delta-Flyer wohl deshalb eingeführt, weil er vom Design her geräumiger und damit für Handlungen außerhalb der Voyager "angenehmer" einzusetzen ist als der kleinere AW oder gar die Shuttles. Vom Borg-Technologie-Kram ganz zu schweigen. (Zusätzlich geht das Gerücht, daß die Produzenten mit dem Design nicht zufrieden waren, weshalb sie lieber den Delta-Flyer in die Serie einbauten, weil dieser "cooler" war. Immerhin gibt es offensichtlich Effekt-Studien zum AW, siehe hier, die aber nicht eingesetzt wurden.) --Memory 19:44, 29. Jul 2005 (UTC) :abgesehen davon das ich auch der meinung bin, dieser artikel gehört gelöscht habe ich auch eine theorie. Vieleicht is das schiff ausschließlich für athmosphärenflüge gedacht. der name lässt das ja vermuten... gut, dann würden die warp gondeln keinen sinn machen. aber mir fällt keine situation ein in der die crew der voyager so ein schiff dann hätte gebrauchen können --Shisma 23:38, 8. Sep 2006 (UTC) Zweifel Da der Aero-Wing niemals erwähnt wird, ist er Nicht-Kanonisch und hat damit hier zumindest in der Form wie der Artikel formuliert ist, hier nichts zu suchen. Das Argument, man könne ihn sehen, zieht gar nicht, da das, was man sieht, alles sein kann (z. B. die erwähnte Abdeckung). --Geo cgn 18:27, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Er ist kanonisch, da man ihn auf dem MSD der Voyager sehen kann. 19:36, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Siehe hierzu auch en:Image:VOY partial MSD.jpg 19:38, 4. Nov 2006 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis auf das MSD. Dort kann man tatsächlich etwas erkennen, was ein Aero-Wing sein könnte. Aber: er wird nie erwähnt und kommt nie zum Einsatz. Bei der Referenz auf das MSD interpretieren wir also nur, deshalb sehe ich das Moped als nicht-kanonisch an. Auf dem MSD könnte auch eine Abdeckung zu sehen sein. Für diese These spricht, dass der Einsatz des Aero-Wing von der Crew niemals in Erwägung gezogen wurde und das scheint mir bei den begrenzten Ressource, die der Voyager zur Verfügung standen, doch sehr merkwürdig.--Geo cgn 09:04, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::ich sehe das genauso. diese MSD enthalten oft fehler--217.184.40.233 10:52, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Das ist eben das Problem mit den MSD: Bis "Star Trek: Der Aufstand" sind diese am unteren Rumpf der Untertassensektion befestigten Shuttles aka "Yacht des Captains" non-canon gewesen. Quasi jedes Schiff der Sternenflotte verfügt nun also über ein solches gefährt, da man ähnliche/gleiche Strukturen im MSD an ähnlicher/gleicher Position entdeckt. Und vielleicht hat man den Aerowing auch nur deshalb nicht benutzt, weil er eben so kostbar war (Yacht des Captains) und nicht so schnell wie andere Shuttles ersetzt werden konnte. Sry, aber wenn die Prototypenschiffe hier einen Platz haben, dann dieses sehr gut zu erkennende Shuttle am ventralen Rumpf der Untertassensektion doch allemal. 14:34, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::das is doch lächerlich. es gibt im canon KEINEN hinweis auf ein solches schiff. es gibt nur indizien dagegen. du könntest auch behaubten fast alle schiffe der sternenflotte wären teilbar, da wir es bei der galaxy gesehen haben und weil wir in verschiedenen MDSs ähnliche anordungen gesehen haben. und, wenn wir mal diese abstrakte form auf der unterseite des schiffes als ein canon schiff betrachten: woher stammt bitte der name Aero-Wing? ist der canon? zeige mir den beweis. wenn man die bezeichnung oder etwas ähnliches auf dem MSD lesen könnte, wäre das aktzeptabel--Shisma 18:18, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Entschuldige bitte, wenn das jetzt jemand lächerlich finden sollte. Ich versuche hier nur auf einem schmalen Grat entlangzuhangeln zwischen eben dem was wir an Fakten da haben (gesehenes, dazu gehören die MSDs), dem was man korrekterweise schlussfolgern kann (das was auf dem MSD zu sehen ist und vergleichbar ist mit anderen Schiffen, die über die gleichen Markierungen auf den MSDs haben und bei denen dementsprechende Funktionen zu sehen sind) und dem, was eben komplett non-canon ist. :Dass der Name anzuzweifeln ist, okay, das mag ich einsehen, aber dass gleich der ganze Äppelkahn abzuschreiben ist, kann ich für mich einfach nicht so stehen lassen - vor allem dann nicht, wenn hier noch weitaus unbestätigtere komplette Raumschiffe geduldet werden. :Damit will ich auch niemandem jetzt irgendeine Pistole auf die Brust setzen. Ich kann damit mittlerweile ganz gut leben, da es anderes ganz einfach auch ermöglicht. :Das eigens gerenderte Bild aus der englischen MA sollte man jedoch nicht hier hochladen. 19:27, 5. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::mir ist gerade DIE idee gekommen. da der artikel ja ganz offenbar nur aus Hintergrund Infos begsteht, könnten wir ihn ja einfach in die Hintergrundsektion von USS Voyager (oder von mir aus auch Intrepid-Klasse) reinpacken--Shisma 14:10, 8. Nov 2006 (UTC) :*umfall* Die Idee ist mir heut vormittag auch gekommen. Können wir meinetwegen sofort machen. Aber am besten in den Schiffsklassenartikel, da wir ja auch die USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) in DS9 gesehen haben. 17:10, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::mh, ok... machst dus jetzt oder ich? --Shisma 17:14, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::: Ich habe jetzt die hier gegebenen und noch ein paar zusätzliche Informationen in die Hintergrundinformationen der Intrepid-Klasse geschoben und zwei Bilder aufgeführt. Ich habe auch besonders den "Canon-Konflikt" aufgeführt und denke, dass es so die beste Lösung ist. Dieser Artikel über den Aero-Wing kann meiner Meinung nach gelöscht werden mit eventuellem Redirect. --Mr. Data 20:33, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) :dann kann dieser artikel ja jetzt gelöscht werden. bzw. könnten wir das selbe ja mal mit Calypso machen--Shisma Bitte korregiert mich 08:57, 15. Dez 2006 (UTC) "Auftritt" In ist in Daniels Datenbank aus der Zukunft ein kleines Bild des Aero-Wings zu sehen. Reicht das für eine "Kanonisierung"?--Bravomike 23:24, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Man kann es nicht lesen, aber vermutlich steht sogar eine Beschreibung dazu. Die Intrepid-Klasse ist übrigens auch zu sehen.--Bravomike 08:23, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich weis nicht, es ist ein hübsches kleines raumschiff, aber der zusammenhang wird nicht klar in meinen augen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:23, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Naja, es ist ziemlich deutlich der AeroWing, was die Form angeht, und höchst vermutlich steht sogar AeroWing oder Aeroshuttle oder sowas im Text daneben, und es war neben einem Schiff der Intrepid-Klasse zu sehen... Das könnte für eine Kanonisierung des Schiffs ausreichen, vielleicht aber nicht für den Namen (wie gesagt, er steht vermutlich daneben, aber wir können ihn nicht lesen.), aber vielleicht dafür, um den Text dazu in den Artikel Yacht des Captains und ''Intrepid''-Klasse aus der Hintergrundinformationssektion in den Hauptteil zu nehmen.--Bravomike 10:04, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :ich sehe den zusammenhang so einfach nicht. ehe man das ding nicht aus dem rumpf der voyager rausfliegen sieht oder zusmindest sagt das es da ist, bin ich dagegen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:14, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) OK, ich werde das Bild aber mal an den genannten Stellen ergänzen--Bravomike 10:34, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Schutzhöhe Ich stimme zu, dass diese Weiterleitung so bleiben soll. Den Seitenschutz für nur Admins halte ich für übertrieben. Wenn noch jemand zustimmt setze ich das runter auf angemeldete Benutzer. --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 12:44, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC)